Trust Me
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: After a failed mission on Lucy and Natsu's part, what happens? One-shot. Post-timeskip. Implied NaLu.


**My first post-timeskip fic. This short one-shot was inspired by the Fairy Tail Movie colour page of Natsu and Lucy in chapter 259. So…spoilers. This is only implied NaLu.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NatsuxLucy:<strong>_

_***~Trust Me~***_

* * *

><p><em><em>Lucy stared at the destruction around her. How? How could she have failed this?

She had gone on a mission this morning with Natsu. It was one of the first 'good' missions the guild had received in a long time. The so-called rumors of their reappearance from Tenrou Island had gained Fairy Tail a little more jobs than what they had (or didn't have) in the past seven years. So, the duo took the job, hoping for some money to help pay off rents, food, etc.

But Lucy couldn't care less about the money now. The mission request was to exterminate a Dark Guild before they attacked a certain town. However, the Dark Guild was quick and stealthy. They had snuck into the town mid-day and immediately attacked, catching the townspeople off guard. While fending them off, Natsu and Lucy were separated in all the chaos.

Lucy fought many of the enemies off, but more and more kept coming. What she didn't see was many of the enemies sneaking past her defense, and bombarding the towspeople.

She heard screams.

She saw blood.

She had seen innocent people _die._

Had they really become so weak after seven years?

No. It was the _world _that became stronger. It was how Fairy Tail had sunk to the bottom, with no hope of returning back to the top. The enemies grew tougher and larger. And the guild fell. It was the reason why nobody would trust Fairy Tail with requests anymore. _Because they had become weak without its core members._

Turning her attention back to the Dark Guild, Lucy released Loke. The fight erupted once more. There was more bloodshed. More tears. More deaths.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Natsu fought off the Dark Guilders as well. They were no match for the Dragon Slayer, though many had attacked at once, ambushing the people Salamander was protecting. Natsu watched as children, elderly, and adults fell, and never got back up. He raged, and attacked the enemies with full force.<p>

"_Lightning Dragon's Roar!"_

As expected, the ruthless criminals fell one-by-one. But defeating the enemies wouldn't bring back the lost lives. Natsu knew that just by glancing at the lifeless bodies scattered everywhere, and also the destroyed homes.

And this time, the mass destruction wasn't his fault.

But the lost lives were.

* * *

><p>Lucy panted while looking down at her feet, not wanting to see the devastating scene anymore. The images of the dying innocents replayed in her mind.<p>

"_Mama, no...!"_

"_RUN, RUN!"_

"_Why…why won't she wake up?"_

"_GOD HELP US!"_

"_AAAAAAAAH!"_

People being slaughtered, buildings crashing down. It was too much. It was a miracle that Lucy (and her spirits) were able to beat the enemies. It took hours, but she did it. Unfortunately, no one could be saved. They were already _dead._

It wasn't until she noticed Natsu standing a few feet away from her when she broke down. She sobbed and sobbed as the smoke and rubble rose around her.

Finally, Natsu walked up to her and spread his arms a little in front of him. Lucy took the invitation and fell into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

She gripped his scarf, _"Natsu…they…they're all gone. We…couldn't save a-any of them…"_

The Dragon Slayer strokes her head soothingly. _"I know. It's my fault. I should have brought Erza, or even Gray along."_

"_N-no! It's…my fault." _Says Lucy, _"I'm so weak…I couldn't…protect anyone."_

"_Don't you dare say that! You're not weak, Lucy!"_

"_But…the mission…"_

"_We beat them…lives were taken, but…those bastards won't hurt anyone anymore." _Natsu reassures her as he seriously stares off into the distance.

She sobs once more into his shirt. The Dragon Slayer rubs her head and back slowly, muttering some comforting words. The mission failed. People were gone, the families, the town...

"_We'll get stronger," _Natsu announces, _"This will never happen again, Luce." _

Lucy whispers, _"I wish…I wish we had never left. Seven years…ago. Our guild...Fairy Tail became..."_

"_Yeah…but we have to move forward. And get stronger," _he explains, _"So…we can protect everyone. We'll get stronger together. Trust me, Luce."_

There were no more words after that. They stayed in the embrace, never wanting to let go. Natsu continued staring into the distance, determined to get stronger. Lucy wept silently in his arms. They vowed to never lose anyone. To protect everyone.

_Never again._


End file.
